puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shanexxl
Shanexxl is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. He is currently a fleet officer and Lieutenant of the crew The Usual Suspects, member of the flag Dementia and Terror and admiral in the Navy in the . Shanexxl first began playing Puzzle Pirates on the Sage Ocean in October of 2005. As a zombie he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't even wear a bandana. He worked hard with the navy and left his first crew when he thought he was ready to start his own. After school kicked in, his crew the Flaming Skulls fell apart and that is when he met Walker and joined his crew Rising Storm. Shanexxl joined this crew as a pirate and worked his way up from there. He was with Walker for over two years. Shanexxl decided that he wanted to start his own crew again for the upcoming summer, so he left Rising Storm and started the crew House. He joined the flag Dysfunctional because a great deal of his hearties were in there and he enjoyed meeting new people. It was a great choice. After yet again another hard time with real life the crew house was destroyed and Disillusioned was joined under the command of Captain Katwalker. Shanexxl was assigned the rank of senior officer with the title of gunner of the crew. After some issues within the crew Shanexxl became an independent pirate for almost 6 months during this time he became completely inactive. He returned from the break to witness many changes in the game including some new puzzles and such. He joined a new crew with Captain Kinglouie of the crew Poseidon's Tricorne as a fleet officer under the flag of League of Light. Now with a new crew came new adventure. Activity in this crew and flag was very high. Shanexxl was asked to XO on some of the most elite Sea monster hunts on sage with such b-navers as Skaterkid and Accoutre. Shanexxl made huge amounts of poe and met lots of new friends from all over sage. After some time in the crew the captain Kinglouie decided to step down. It was at this time that Shanexxl and his tight group of friends got together to form a new type of crew with ranks based on activity and not stats as well as a rotating captain seat. His new crew name was The Usual Suspects and that is where he remains to this day. Shanexxl has now been a pirate on the sage ocean for over 5 years and his legend still continues to this day. Contributions & Achievements *Former officer of Devil's Crew *Former captain of Flaming Skulls *Former prince of the flag The Skulls *Former royalty of the flag Deadman's Vengeance *Former senior officer and first mate of Rising Storm *Former captain of the crew House *Former senior officer and gunner of the crew Disillusioned *Former prince of the flag Dysfunctional with responsibility of war stock *Former fleet officer of GoOn SqUaD *Current Senior Officer and Lieutenant of the crew The Usual Suspects